miraculousheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kwamis
Kwamis are divine, sprite-like beings who embody "abstract" concepts. They give certain powers to people with Miraculouses, transforming them into animal-themed super beings. History As revealed by Master Cheng and Sass, kwamis are formed whenever a new concept comes to reality, such a creation, emotion, love, and destruction. Tikki and Plagg were revealed to have been the very first kwamis to come into existence. All kwamis appear to be quite familiar with each other, and were able to travel the universe for a long period of time. Though this is the only thing they were able to do, as they were intangible, and were unable to communicate with humans. The founder of the Order of the Guardians created the magical jewels known as the Miraculouses, allowing the kwamis to communicate with people. From that day forward, kwamis assisted the wearers of their Miraculouses do good around the world, though there were some instances where they were stuck with villainous holders. Some of them have made life long bonds with their owners. A long time ago (even enough for some kwamis to forget), they were blocked by a magical spell that prevents them from speaking the name of their owners so they wouldn't be allowed to say their holder's real name to other kwamis. All kwamis are aware of the guardians, but are not allowed to reveal them to their owners unless under dire circumstances. There are numerous copies of a Miraculous spellbook within the guardians temple, which gives the kwamis a sense of familiarity when they see it or are near it. Kwamis are never allowed to know the code of the book, in case they are captured by villainous people, and used to such purposes. Kwamis are not allowed to leave their owners sides, should someone get akumatized. Appearance Generally, kwamis are small, being around 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) in height, with large heads and tiny bodies. They have arms and legs, but they lack fingers and toes yet are still able to lift things. The animal theme that they display is reflected in their Miraculous; for example, Plagg is black with green eyes, cat-like ears, and a cat-like tail, thus fittingly his Miraculous is the Cat Miraculous. After consuming certain potions made from the Miraculous spellbook their appearances will change. If the aqua mode potion is used, the kwami will gain fins and a tail. In "ice mode", the kwamis gain crystals on their bodies. Abilities Plagg revealed that kwamis are in-able to be filmed, and they are intangible, meaning they can pass through solid objects. Kwamis are able to fly and levitate at high speeds. Kwamis inhabit pieces of Miraculous jewelry in order to give the person wearing them the ability to transform into superheroes and gain a specific power based of the abstract idea or emotion that made the kwami come into existence, such as Oso granting the power of premonition via Foresight. They are aware of the actions of the people who possess their Miraculous when transformed, but they cannot communicate with their holders at such times. The Miraculous transformation can last indefinitely unless the Miraculous' special power is used, at which point the wearer has about five minutes until they revert to their normal form and the kwami leaves the Miraculous. To regain power, to strengthen themselves, and to transform their wearer again, the kwamis need to refuel by eating food. Some have a preference for specific foods: for instance, Plagg's favorite food is Camembert cheese, but he is willing to eat other types of food if Camembert isn't available for him, preferably some kind of cheese. But when working with an adult holder the kwamis can the transformation even longer. As abstract entities, they have been around since before the creation of the Miraculouses, meaning even if their Miraculous is destroyed (by Cataclysm) or erased from the timeline, they will return to their natural state, in which case they cannot be perceived by human senses under normal circumstances; they do not cease to exist. They have been stated to have been immortal, and they live on forever. Kwamis can communicate with each other once in every “cycle” on their birthday, if they gather in the Miracle Box at a specific time and sing all together. The more kwamis there are, the stronger the connection. They also can dispel the connection with their hands. If a kwami's powers are active during that time frame, the other kwamis will contact the Miraculous' holder and that person can track them down if they stay connected, this apparently being the only way a kwami's wielder can communicate with them when they're in their world. Power Ups Potions from the Miraculous spellbook are able to alter a kwamis appearance and form by drinking the potion directly or consuming something that contains it. Besides modifying a kwami's appearance and form, potions also help the wielder get new abilities and appearances in their superhero form, depending on the potion the kwami consumed. The known power ups are: * Aqua - The kwami's legs are replaced with a fish tail, and their hands are replaced with flippers. It allows the kwami to grant underwater abilities to their holder. The potion's color is green. ** Kwamis seen with the underwater power up: Aqua Tikki, Aqua Plagg * Ice - The kwami grows three ice shards somewhere on its body, while in some cases some part of the body, such as Tikki's circular spot, turns into a hexagon. It allows the kwami to grant ice-related power to their holder. The potion's color is light blue. ** Kwamis seen with the ice power up: Stalac Tikki, Plagg Glacier List of known Kwamis * Tikki - The Kwami of Creation. * Plagg - The Kwami of Destruction. * Chii - The Kwami of Absorption. * Nooroo - The Kwami of Transmission. * Duusu - The Kwami of Emotion. * Onyxx - The Kwami of Empowerment. * Sass - The Kwami of Repetition. * Roarr - The Kwami of Manipulation. * Trixx - The Kwami of Illusion. * Oso - The Kwami of Premonition. * Odiin - The Kwami of Transmutation. * Luppi * Kaalki - The Kwami of Teleportation. * Ziggy * Barkk * Fangg Elemental Kwamis * Flairre - The Kwami of Fire. * Langg - The Kwami of Earth. * Dashii - The Kwami of Water. * Merrlin - The Kwami of Wind. * Taigga - The Kwami of Void.